


dancing cranes

by stupidbadgers



Series: promptober 2019 'verse [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dancing, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, it's just very soft, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: a celebration of their life together
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: promptober 2019 'verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743376
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	dancing cranes

**Author's Note:**

> we've reached the finale, the last bingo fic. there is one spot that i did an artwork for instead of fic, but it was only posted in the umino server. it may be uploaded at a later date, but for now, don't count on it. thanks for sticking with me. [here](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com/post/641260796008120321/stupidbadgers-stupidbadgers-stupidbadgers-a) is my final bingo board, completely filled. 
> 
> *
> 
> based on my—admittedly, limited—understanding, red-crowned cranes are very important in japanese culture and represent longevity and beauty. crane pairs will perform their dance together to strengthen their lifelong bond. 
> 
> i did my best to represent this with this (short) story, based on my interpretation of what i learned. 
> 
> if any of this information is incorrect, please don't hesitate to let me know, i just ask that you are kind about it! also, if you have more information, i'm all ears! drop me a comment! 
> 
> winter bingo board: dancing cranes (I-3)
> 
> enjoy~

The lanterns glowed a soft, warm color in the backyard, Small strings of lights were strung up, woven with thin branches that twisted and curled round to hold them up. It left an ethereal feeling to the night. 

Friends and family were gathered around a small area that had been sectioned off for the couple to share a dance together, most people holding glasses of sake or wine. There were small heaters placed in random intervals to warm up with, the chill of autumn not too cold, but enough to find the warmth comforting. 

In the middle of the area stood the two men, arms wrapped around another, swaying gently to the soft music that came from the open door to the manor. 

Their dancing was as soft as the looks they shared between each other, quiet and adoring. 

They pressed their foreheads together as the song came to an end, but didn’t stop their swaying, too lost in one another, just as they had been for the last twenty-five years and just as they planned to be for much, much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos/comments greatly appreciated! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
